Hiizuru Basho
Hiizuru Basho is the first ending theme of Hinomaru Zumo Anime adaptation. It is performed by Omedetai Atama de Nani yori. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ushio Hinomaru *Gojō Yūma *Kunisaki Chihiro *Mitsuhashi Kei *Ozeki Shinya *Tsuji Kirihito Lyrics TV Version source: https://www.animesonglyrics.com/hinomaruzumou/hiizuru-basho Kanji= 脳天ぶっ飛ぶ第一番！ 都会はまるでコンクリートjungle わけもわからず羅列英単語 これがなきゃ始まらん　バリエーション like a　土俵　まかないをナビゲーション ちゃんと　凛と　しゃんと　ピンと 道正し　毅然と示す 美味しいちゃんこ作ったおかん ボリュームMAXな食のエンターテイメント わしを待ってる舞台に備えるぜ 具材　煮える　味　染み込んだ　オナカとセナカが　くっつくstyle なぁ　友よ　笑っていよう　(はっきよいのこった) さぁ　目指す　日出ズル場所へと　(はっきよいのこった) 夢の欠片が照らし出す道　(はっきよいのこった) Check it by your eyes 燃やしていたい 恐れぬ巓　心火　常に　No Doubt 終わりはない　いつでも　越えろ　己自身 |-| Rōmaji= Nouten buttobu daiichiban! Okai wa marude konkuriito jungle Wake mo wakarazu raretsu eitango Kore ga nakya hajimaran barieeshon Like a dohyou makanai wo nabigeeshon Chanto rinto shanto pinto Michi tadashi kizen to shimesu Oishii chanko tsukutta okan Boryuumu MAX na shoku no entaateimento Washi wo matteru butai ni sonaeru ze Guzai nieru aji shimikonda onaka to senaka ga kuttsuku style Naa tomo yo waratte iyou (hakkiyoi nokotta) Saa mezasu hiizuru basho e to (hakkiyoi nokotta) Yume no kakera ga terashidasu michi (hakkiyoi nokotta) Check it by your eyes Moyashite itai Osorenu itadaki kokoro hi tsune ni No Doubt Owari wa nai itsudemo koero onore jishin |-| English= t's gonna be a mind blowing round! The city is like a concrete jungle So many English words that I don’t know It won’t start without this, variation The wrestling ring, navigating the catering Proper, dignified, orderly, straight On the right path, showing that I’m firm The mother that made the delicious chanko Food entertainment that has MAX volume It prepares me for the stage that awaits me Ingredients. Boiled. Taste. Soaked up. The starving to death style. Hey, friend. Let’s laugh. (hakkiyoi nokotta*) Now, let’s go to the rising sun. (hakkiyoi nokotta) The road that shines on fragments of dreams. (hakkiyoi nokotta) I want to burn it Don’t be afraid of the mountain top. Always have a light in your heart There is no end. Always surpass yourself Full Version Kanji= 脳天ぶっ飛ぶ第一番！ 都会はまるでコンクリートjungle わけもわからず羅列英単語 これがなきゃ始まらん　バリエーション like a　土俵　まかないをナビゲーション ちゃんと　凛と　しゃんと　ピンと 道正し　毅然と示す 美味しいちゃんこ作ったおかん ボリュームMAXな食のエンターテイメント わしを待ってる舞台に備えるぜ 具材　煮える　味　染み込んだ　オナカとセナカが　くっつくstyle なぁ　友よ　笑っていよう　(はっきよいのこった) さぁ　目指す　日出ズル場所へと　(はっきよいのこった) 夢の欠片が照らし出す道　(はっきよいのこった) Check it by your eyes 燃やしていたい 恐れぬ巓　心火　常に　No Doubt 終わりはない　いつでも　越えろ　己自身 勇気もねぇ？闘志もねぇ？ ねぇねぇばっかで馬鹿でねぇ？ キミの替え　利かん！今　王の帰還！ You gonna　一念発起　いざゆかん！ バイブス高めて　(oh！) 一点を眺めて　(yeah！) 後悔なき大航海　行こうかい もうない残機で　Hey！！　you！！ Good night　消えぬ　傷　染み込んだ　ココロとカラダが　くっつくstyle あぁ　流す　その涙は キミの未来　彩り　輝け なぁ　友よ　笑っていよう　(はっきよいのこった) さぁ　目指す　日出ズル場所へと　(はっきよいのこった) 夢の欠片が照らし出す道　(はっきよいのこった) Check it by your sense 信じていたい まだ見ぬ巓　君となら　NO BORDER 終わりはない　いつでも 越えろ　己自身 宿せ　その目に刃(じん) |-| Rōmaji= Nouten buttobu daiichiban! Okai wa marude konkuriito jungle Wake mo wakarazu raretsu eitango Kore ga nakya hajimaran barieeshon Like a dohyou makanai wo nabigeeshon Chanto rinto shanto pinto Michi tadashi kizen to shimesu Oishii chanko tsukutta okan Boryuumu MAX na shoku no entaateimento Washi wo matteru butai ni sonaeru ze Guzai nieru aji shimikonda onaka to senaka ga kuttsuku style Naa tomo yo waratte iyou (hakkiyoi nokotta) Saa mezasu hiizuru basho e to (hakkiyoi nokotta) Yume no kakera ga terashidasu michi (hakkiyoi nokotta) Check it by your eyes Moyashite itai Osorenu itadaki kokoro hi tsune ni No Doubt Owari wa nai itsudemo koero onore jishin Yuuki mo nee? toushi mo nee? Nee nee bakka de baka de nee? Kimi no kae kikan! ima ou no kikan! You gonna ichinen hokki iza yukan! Baibusu takamete (oh!) Itten wo nagamete (yeah!) Koukai naki dai koukai ikou kai Mou nai zanki de Hey!! you!! Good night kienu kizu shimikonda kokoro to karada ga kuttsuku style Aa nagasu sono namida wa Kimi no mirai irodori kagayake Naa tomo yo waratte iyou (hakkiyoi nokotta) Saa mezasu hiizuru basho e to (hakkiyoi nokotta) Yume no kakera ga terashidasu michi (hakkiyoi nokotta) Check it by your sense Shinjite itai Mada minu itadaki kimi to nara NO BORDER Owari wa nai itsudemo Koero onore jishin Yadose sono me ni jin |-| English= It's gonna be a mind blowing round! The city is like a concrete jungle So many English words that I don’t know It won’t start without this, variation The wrestling ring, navigating the catering Proper, dignified, orderly, straight On the right path, showing that I’m firm The mother that made the delicious chanko Food entertainment that has MAX volume It prepares me for the stage that awaits me Ingredients. Boiled. Taste. Soaked up. The starving to death style. Hey, friend. Let’s laugh. (hakkiyoi nokotta*) Now, let’s go to the rising sun. (hakkiyoi nokotta) The road that shines on fragments of dreams. (hakkiyoi nokotta) I want to burn it Don’t be afraid of the mountain top. Always have a light in your heart There is no end. Always surpass yourself No courage? No fighting spirit either Just, hey, hey. Are you stupid Your substitute won’t work. Now, it’s the return of the king Made up your mind. Now, let’s go Raise the vibes Look at one point A voyage without regret. Let’s go With our last lives Wounds that won’t disappear. It soaks in. The heart and body become one style. Ah, those tears that you cry Your future, it’s colorful and shines Hey, friend. Let’s laugh. (hakkiyoi nokotta) Now, let’s go. To hiizuru basho. (hakkiyoi nokotta) The road that shines on fragments of dreams. (hakkiyoi nokotta) I want to believe it The mountain top I can’t see yet. But with you There is no end. Always surpass yourself Keep the sharpness in your eyes Watch Now References Category:Music Category:Media Category:Anime